debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Jude
Summary Jude is a person who lacks emotions and wanted to die. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Jude Origin: Warble Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, King of Grimoires, King of Kings Attack Potency: Unknown Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Unknown Combat Speed: Unknown Reaction Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range, Tens of meters Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2, 5, 6 and 8; All damage taken on him will be transfered to the one his soul is linked to, this even include if he is killed.), possibly Omninescience (Type 1; Capable of beating an omniscient being who knew about everything in the whole universe, every move he made in every future, his strength, power and abilities, his whole existence and even claims to be stronger than Jude), BFR, Dimensional Storage (Portable Storage which is another dimension and infinite sized), Information Manipulation, Aura, Absorption , Consume, Mind Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Magic (Stated to posses magical powers), Teleportation, Portal Creation, Summoning, Fire Manipulation (Can absorb ignite), Power Absorption , Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Status Manipulation, Healing, Corruption , Fear Manipulation, Existence Erasure (The ability Destruction can destroy beings who surpass Death itself), possibly Soul Manipulation, Necromancy, possibly Death Manipulation (Can use the Fallen Death God Thanatos), Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Enhanced Senses (Can dodge bullets that makes no sound or sight and capable of finding a hunter who couldn't be detected via reading the trajectory of those bullets), Embodies the Demons he summon, Resurrection (If a Grimoire's Karma Exceed A certain Number, They are reborn into perfect demon. These demons are known as Nephilim), Can kill undead beings, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Lacks Emotion), possibly Soul Manipulation (Tanked hits from someone who claimed that he could destroy Jude's soul), Darkness Manipulation (Can Manipulate his Shadow from another dimension.), Revive, Clairvoyance, Chain Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Resistence to Law Manipulation (defies the law of reality) Standard Equipment: Demon Scythe Intelligence: Likely Gifted, possibly Genius (Learn very quick already knew ABC at very young age by just watching the news. Once he sees something he knows how to do it.) Weaknesses: None Notable Note: Only used 1 key because Jude would have too much unnecessary keys and very unclear AP as he keeps getting stronger by nearly doing anything and is basically overpowering everyone even beings who claimed to be stronger than him with zero efforts. Level 10 beings already surpass humanity and most demons and Giants in the underworld and Jude are far beyond that. Others Notable Victories: Mother (She and the Light Bearer) - Mother's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Akazukin (Tokyo Akazukin) - Akazukin's Profile (Both were at Unknown) Category:Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Mind Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:BFR Users Category:Information Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healing Users Category:Fear Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Adaption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Geniuses Category:Summoners Category:Superhumans